Make My Day
by xXXButterflyAngelMistXXx
Summary: Seven girls Seven charms Seven lovers what will happen? idk you just have to read and find out Pairings: Nejiten Sasusaku Naruhina Kibaino Shikatema Gaaoc some characters are ooc :3 hope you enjoy
1. Tenten

...Im backkkk with a new story :P...

Anyways i will be continue to be working on the other one too so dont worry anyways lets start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Enjoy!

...

:::::::::::Tenten's P.o.v.::::::::::::

It was peaceful and sunny morning. Bees are buzzing,birds are singing. YEAH RIGHT!

every morning i hear my parents scream at eachother like theres no tommorrow, forgettting theres a sleepy teenager in the house.

"HOW CAN YOU PUT HER IN A BOARDING SCHOOL?"screamed my dad

"Hiro-kun she was promoted to a high standard and got enrolled into a boarding school its not me who put her in it and its for the best"said mom sweetly. well just dad screams.

"THE BEST? MY BABY GIRL IS MOVING 3 CITIES AWAY"screamed dad again

"well im going to florida to the school so it is kinda far away"i said walking out my room yawning with my suitcase in one hand and my panda plush in my other hand.

"your up early"said dad shocked

"yeah im going to the airport in a few minutes"

"oh do you need a ride honey?" said mom while giving me a togo box.

"No mom sui is driving me"

"ohh..well can you say thank you to sui for me?"

"yea sure mom"

My mom is a kind person. she's not the sgry type which gives me relief. on the other hand my dad is the total opposite. he really gets angry easily. it hurts my head when he starts screaming. i dont even understand how they got along.

"Well i gotta go mom bye."I said while hugging my mom. "bye dad"i said as i huged my slightly irratated dad and he kissed my forehead.

"Be safe honey"said mom

"Hai mom. seeya in the summer bye" i yelled as a grabbed my suitcase and headed outside to the driveway for sui.

I inhale the summer air. Yea its still summer . Today is July 24 2011.

As the breeze blew into my long hair sui came up my driveway.

He stepped out of the carand grabbed my suitcase and put it in the trunk.

"I see your dating Karin."i said to him alittle sad. I used to date sui until 3 months ago when we had a huge fight. We broke up after that took me along time recover. i never want to go back there ever again.

"yea she's really cool"he said smiling at her

she then stepped out of the car d walked over to me in front of my house.

"Hey you must be Tenten."she said smiling. i might like her

"Yea thats me"i said back nicely

"Well stay away from my Sui got it?"she said moving her glasses up a maybe not.

"your lucky i only like him as a friend. i got it"i said back to her. She was the bitch Neji was talking 'bout? Must be horrible for Sui. Then again he did say she was cool.

she walked off and we all enter the car the sky roof was open so the breeze was great.

As i went on with my thoughts, i put my legs on the other seats taking up the rest of the backseat.

'Woah legs of seat"Sui said while going up a driveway.

"why shud i?"i asked

"Neji is siting there"Karin said nicely

"are you serious?" i said raising an eyebrow

"Yea he's coming Right now"Sui said.

"Ugh okay"I said frustrated and put my legs on the floor of the car and sat up straight.

Neji then came in the car and sat next to a seat away.

"Yo"

"Hey"

"Nejiii!"Karin said excitedly which made Sui kinda mad.

"Heyy Neji"I said smiling

"Sui who's your roommate?"

Sui pointed to Karin. "This girl right here"

Then Karin giggled which was wierd.

"Who's yours?"Sui asked back

He put his arm around me and replied "She is"

"W-w-what!"i said in shock

"Y-y-you've got to be joking"  
Neji raised and eyebrow."Didnt you read the paper that was sent home?"

"oh yeah I remember" i replied

...:**Flashback**:...

_"Tenten! your academy papers are here"screramed my mom._

_"omg really? im coming"i screamed back at my mom_

_i ran out of my room to the kitchen table where my dad was pointing to the vanilla envolope._

_i opened it up and took out the papers. i looked at my scheduule and i saw all of my classes were honors classes._

_i started reading the letter while i was walking into my room._

**Dear Tenten Nimiyaki,**

**you have been enrolled into Sierra Academy in Orlando,Florida.**

**We are honored to have you in our school. You are the few that have been chosen from San Diego to be in our school.**

**You and another person will the rooming in the same room since this is a boarding school.**

**your roomate is Neji Huyga.**

**i Hope you have a safe trip over here.**

**School will start August 19th 2011**

**but we suggest you come by July 31st to get used to the school and your new roomate **

**thanks again for attending our school.**

**Sincerely Hatake Kakashi (school principal and Language Arts teacher)**

_"oh thats what it says. it mst be a fancy school" i said to myself._

_"who was my roommate again"i said as i reread the paper._

_"W-W-WHAT?"i screamed_

_"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?"i screamed again in shock._

...:**End Of Flashback**:...

i giggled and then i rested my head on his shoulder wwhile hugging his arm. it doesnt really bother him cause i do it all the time im used to it. We always hung out together even before i met sui. i'd say that we we're childhood friends but we met during the third grade when i got adopted by my current parents. Yea i was adopted my real parents died in a car accident when i was was really sad ownward until i met neji he changed everything.

"hey Neji?"i asked

"hm?"

"can i lay on your lap?"

"Sure"he replied  
then i adjusted myself so i could lay on his lap.

i layed down and looked up at him. He smiled at me.

He's not that bad to room with. I've known him for years.I can survive.

I was staring out the front window when i was thinking and i felt a warm hand stroke my hair. It was really comfortable.

"Sui when are we gonna get there?"

"In an Hour Dude"

"you can go to sleep tenten its only an hour away"he whispered into my ear.  
He always understands me. i sighed and turned the other way and then everything went black.  
...

okay Each Chapter for the next 7 Chaptors are going to be in P.O.V of each girl  
so each girl gets a chapter the first7 chaptors.  
Hope you enjoyed and remember to review


	2. Angel

...Hiiii Heres Chapter 2!...

Hope you enjoy :))

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto. i wish i did..**

Lets start this thing

P.S Angel is made up character that i created.

...

:::::::::::::::::Angel's P.O.V.:::::::::::::::::::

I woke up shacking and screaming. Well a soft scream.

"ANGEL WAKE UP! ITS 6:00 AM!"Kiba yelled. (although i didnt know)

I groaned in response.

"C'mon angel" he said while getting me up.

I was sitting position with my eyes closed and grabbed my Plush Bunny and hugged it.

"i want Mr. Doggy back,Mr. Bunny. I miss him so much"i said while opening my eyes to look at my plush toy and felt tears rolled down my cheek.

"look up"He said

I looked and tears of joy rolled down my cheek and i hugged him in happiness.

::::::::::::::::::::::Kiba's P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::

'_she's been so sad since i was gone'_i thought.

i put my arms around to hug her.

i missed her alot. Its been a few months since i went to New York for a demo school. yes it took a few months. it was for high standard students we're included but i declined right after the demo 'cause i got a letter to go Orlando. i was already enrolled. so i had to.

I missed '' so much. so i surprised her when i got home which was around 12 Midnight. She was sound asleep. i couldn't lived in the same house. she moved out of her house to live with me. She was sick of taking care of irresponsible siblings so she moved said they had and older brother and well i just couldn't not care. She was going away from her happiness.I promised that day that i'll never leave her side never and ill stay forever.

:::::::::::::::Angel P.O. V.:::::::::::::::::  
He pulled back and i smiled with glee.

"I missed you so much"

"Whatcha think i didnt miss you to"

"i knew it"

"what is it?"

"you did find another girl"

I felt tears flowing down my cheek again and i looked down from him in fear and sorrow.

"what are you talking about?"

"..."

"Look Angel i only have one girl im interested in"

"..."

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world even if people says she doesnt."

"..."

"she has the brightest personality than any other girl i met "

"..."

"She believes in herself for everything amd i love her they way she is even with her flaws"

".w-w-w-who is it?"

"she's sitting right in front of me"

i gasped and i just sat there looking at the bed.'_im such a idiot'_ i thought to myself.

he moved my head so i was looking into his eyes. They we're dreamy eyes. i could take and just stared at them.

"you see what i mean now?"

"mhhm"

he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. i melted into the kiss and then suddenly i layed down the bed while he got on top of me. i didnt know what happened until Zion came into the house and then the bedroom.

"WOAH why in my bedroom? and why you with my girl?"

"hah your girl? you got it wrong she's mine"

"um im sorry but who's the one dating her?"

"I am you Baka"

Kiba got off of me and went up to Zion to have a Staring contest or should i say Glaring Contest.

I went went in between them and stood so i was facing Zion . I made my Decision.

they've been at it for years. Since i moved here. they have been bickering on who i should date. i knew Exactly who i wanted to be with. I loved him more than anything. i've made this conclusion two years ago when i moved in but i was to scared to tell. now im going to tell whether both of them like it or not.

"Zion.."

"what princess?"

I took a deep breath and words started coming.

"Zion how can i put this. Zion you've been a great are the best guy friend a girl can get." He smiled at me and i continued.

"But.."

"But what?"

"lets just be best friends please?"

"what why?"

"i dont want anything more cause i've fallen in love"

"with who?"

i stepped beside Kiba and held his hand.

"Kiba"

Zion left the room furious.

It didnt really matter because he'll get better sooner or later.

"hey did you get the letter?"

"which one?"

"the one to the academy"

"oh that one. yeah"

"did you read it?"

"Nope"

"wanna read mine?"

"sure"

**Dear Angel Kianna,**

**you have been enrolled into Sierra Academy in Orlando,Florida.**

**We are honored to have you in our school. You are the few that have been chosen from Atlanta Georgia to be in our school.**

**You and another person will the rooming in the same room since this is a boarding school.**

**your roommate is Kiba Inuzuka.**

**i Hope you have a safe trip over here.**

**School will start August 19th 2011**

**but we suggest you come by July 31st to get used to the school and your new roomate **

**thanks again for attending our school.**

**Sincerely Hatake Kakashi (school principal and Language Arts teacher)**

After he read it, he was surprised.

"Guess ill be rooming with you."

"yeah"

"hmm pack your things we're going to Florida"

I giggled and grabbed my suit case and started packing.

...  
Now a end to another Chapter.

Ill update as soon as possible and remember to review :)


	3. Ino,Hinata,and Karin

...

Heyyy im back with Chapter 3 :DDD

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

hehe lets starts :P

...

._._._.Hinata's P.O.V._._._.

i sat at the orlando Airport waiting for my friends that were suppose to be land almost an hor ago.

i sighed as i looked at the people who came from the plane knowing its not them.

When are the getting here?

so bored here.

Neji-nii san said he'll be here by 2:00pm right now its 3:00 pm.

I stood next to ino's car.

Ino and i both live in florida.

I lived here since middle school when i moved here with Ino.

well Ino lived here since she was born.

i looked at the floor and started to play with my flipflops.

i looked p and saw two people walking towards me.

i waved at then since i recognize them.

"Heyy Hinata i havent seen you in ages"Angel said while hugging me.

"Hey Angel i missed you"

"Yo Hinata"

"hi kiba"

"KIBA! I HAVENT SEEN YOU FOR MONTHS!"ino said while glomping him.

"hmph" angel said while alittle agitated

"you jealous angel?"

"Ohh noo"angel replied sarcastically."im not jealous when a random girl glomps my boyfriend." she said Sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Yea last time i checked Kiba was single"

"welll double check sistah cuz he's with me"

ino got off of Kiba's back and stood infront of Angel.

"Prove it"

"fine. but you'll surely be defeated"Angel said with dignity.

Angel went over to Kiba and streched on her toes and kissed him.

Ino just stood there and then went into the car.

"well we better get going my aunt is here to pick me and Angel up"

"yeah we dont wanna keep her waiting"

with that i waved goodbye and the went off.

_Ino's P.O.V_

i cant believe what i just she really telling the truth?

i shook my head and shrugged the thought off.

its been Eight Years since i saw them. alot of things changed. now im 16 and im driving. Hinata is 15. turning 16 next month.  
Kiba hasn't changed much. he just got more hot.

OMG WHAT AM I THINKING snap out of it ino. you have Sai.

no need for kiba.

Its been over a year since me and Sai went out and when Hinata found her true love or should say HUGE crush.

His name was Naruto Uzamaki. Man was a hunk of a guy along with his Bestfriend Sasuke Uchiha. Man was i about to faint when i saw them.

I wish i could have Sasuke but i already have Sai.

huh thinking of Sai where is he?

i sighed and looked out the window to see hinata greeting two people who i have no idea of.

guess they're gonna be out classmates.

the girl looks like a bitch.

ughh another slut?

i've been dealing with several lately.

-Karin P.O.V-

i smiled at this girl. i dont know what her name is. i also dont give a damn.

okay so im acting like a bitch. so what?

have you ever been bullied before?

i know i have. it sucks now imma pay back those backstabbers so called friends.

okay Tenten is an exception. i just met her like idk 3-4 hours ago.

this girl. she was in my secound grade class the shy but also a bully.

ughh did i hate her.

now she's gonna get a taste of her own medicine.

i know i hold grudges its sucks and stupid but i do. donno why and dont really care.

so damn bored here.

i start tugging on Sui's jacket.

"What Karin?"

"umm can we get to our cabins now?"

"ughh okay"

Man didnt have to give me atitude.

"can we go now?"

"okay okay lets go"

"bye"

"bye Hinata" he waved to her and turned to me.

"Whats up with you?"

"is there anything wrong?"

"you're acting like a bitch to my friends"

"sorry i was kinda pissed"

"well next time dont let it go on my friends"

"Kay" i said as a smile.

I love smiling. it like joy. buut most of the time im really angry and pissed off and act like a bitch but Sui always see's the real me. thats why i love him so damn much.

_Hinata's P.O.V_

i was standing there for like forever until someone came up to me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"Said a familiar Vioce

I giggled and answered. "NARUTO"

He let go and let me see the light. i turned around and got a kiss from him.

"missed you"

"i know i missed you to"

I turned around finding ino Making out with Sai.

i sighed in happiness and hugged my foxy monster. Yes thast what i call him isnt it cute?

okay to you it isnt but to me it is.

Gosh do i love him.

We've been dating for exactly 3 months? yeah 3.

he's like my everrything.

i sighed and looked at the entrance doors and saw Neji-nii-san with a girl?

okay so this is wierd.

i pulled away and ran up to Neji-nii-san.

"H-h-hi Neji-n-nii-San"gosh gotta work on my stuttering.

"hi Hinata-Sama"

"um who may that be?" i asked while pointing at the girl with what looked like panda ears.

"Hi im Tenten Namiyaki"

"Hi Hinata Huyga"

"Well lets get going to our dorms"

"we're going to be living in Cabins"

"Im sorry but we got accepted to a Academy"

"Sierra prep?"

"No Seirra academy"

"Oh i have prep"

"well lets get going"

"yeah.."i mumbled

this school year is gonna be one heck of a year.

Thanks for reading guyss :DD

**Kiba:when did i end in the credits?**

**Angel:a-a-ano**

**Mist:when i made yo fix the camera.**

**Butterfly:Yo Kiba switch my and Angel's body back please? i dont wanna look like a wimp.**

**Kiba:fine fine *starts som jutsu***

**Mist:well thanks for reading and remember to r&r :DD**


	4. Sakura

...

Im back with Chapter 4 :DDD

hope u enjoy!

Ohh and Sakura's personality is somewhat based on mine.

**Disclaimer:i dont own Naruto.**

...

:...Sakura...P.O.V...:

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"WHAT?!"

I stood outside of my bestfriend's house i was yelling to his window since his mom said he was busy.

Pfft like i care.

"CAN YOU LET DOWN A LATTER?!"

"WHATEVER"he screamed irrrattated and he let down a latter.

I climbed up the latter . it has been a year and a half since i met the fool. he moved in bout 2 years ago. i got transfered to many mom is very strict in my education, so she puts me in the best schools. Trust me the first 3 wasnt pretty. When i came to Konoha elementary Everything changed. then when i went to middle school Sasuke came along. but he didnt talk to me until he became my project partner. ahh fond memories. i snapped out of my thoughts when my face hit solid floor.i rubbed my cheek and groaned in pain.

"it hurts so damn muchh"i said still rubbing my cheek.

"Here"Sasuke said as he tossed the bag of ice my way.i caught it and put it to my face.

ahh did it feel good.

"So why did you come here?"he asked sternly.

"cause i was bored and i wanted to show u something"i as i pressed the ice to my face, it was cold but it felt good.

"Can you show me now?"he said codly

"fine "i said and then mumbled"Geez people are such in a rush these days"while digging in my pockets for a note.

"I heard that"he said.

"whatever "

"here look at this"i said as i unravled the letter and shoved it in his face.

"so u got accepted there to?"

"Yeahh i did see i said i could be smart"

"But ur wierd"

"how?"

"mix sodas,you say random things at times and you act hyper when u drink alot of soda"

"Hey dont judge me im awesome like that"

"and where did u learn that stuff anyway?"

"Angel"

"Angel?"

"Yeah she was my best friend when i was in georgia. i went to Nesbit with her for a year. i had to transfer after to konoha elementary"

"well i dont wanna meet her"

"yeah u should"

"why should i?"

"cause shes awesome"

"thats ur only reason?"

"Yeah..anyways guess what?"

"what?"he groaned iritatedly

"we are roommates"

he looked at me shoked. "we're what?"

"roommates"

"who wants to be roommates with u ur too messy"

"AM NOT"

"are so"  
"AM NOT"

"are so"

"AM NOT"

as the fight continued our face grew closer and our noses touched. we both grred at each other. we always fight. i dont even know why i still hang with the dude.

we pulled away and looked away from each other. we're both in the 7th grade and we're acting like we just graduated so we're 8th graders.  
now we are both transfering to Orlando prep. this is the school for high ranked students like me and Sasuke.  
we both are currently at Madonna middle school. hah im surprised that they named the school that anyways we both live in New york along with Naruto who is also transfering schools but to sierra prep which are for lower classman than us but still very smart.1

"so when are you leaving?"i asked while sitting on his bed.  
"in an hour after i run some errands"

"ohh can i come with since i have nothing better to do."

"sure but your climbing down the latter"

i sweat drop and gave a irratated fine.

i climbed down the latter and waited by his car with my mom kicked me out this morning since i got transfered and never told herand for the 100th time i did. soo everything i had at home was thrown out . i had 3 suitcases and two carryon. my mom bought alot of clothes for me and i just dont know came down and yelled his mom goodbye and told her he was gonna come back soon to grab his looked at me shocked.i knew i was gonna get that look.

"what happened?"

"one word ... mom"

"she kicked u out"

i nodded and he carried my suitcases and carry into the trunk. thank goodness he has a van. i sighed and got into the openined the car door and screamed something in chinese to his got in and closed the door really hard.

"damn u didnt have to be harsh to the poor door"

i rolled his eyes and turned on the engine and drove out of the drive way. i looked out the window and saw many things past by.i heard music from my phone and reached for it. it was i knew tenten and angel. we were all at a orphanage yup.i picked up.  
"hey ten whats up?"  
"hey Sakura did u make it yet im in the cabins"  
"cabins? i thought it was dorms"

"what academy"  
"academy? i got transfered to Sierra Prep"

"thats the school next to mine"

"ohh"

"did u hear from angel recently?"

"no i guess shes busy"

"shoot i gotta go neji wants something seeya"

"um okay byes"

i hung up and looked at Sasuke who was concentrated on the road.  
"what she say?"

"she said if we make it yet"

"oh"

"hey so where are we going?"

"Modanna middle"

"why?"

"we have to be withdrawn dont we?"  
"yeah"

i kept looking out the window and then a few minutes later we got there.  
we got in withdrawled our names and took almost and hour and left.  
Sasuke went home and we headed to florida.  
it took us about 3 days but we made it. yea we drive we dont go by plane. we just hate planes. we both got our drivers liscenes early so we dont have a problem.  
when we got there we drove in and got our things out and put it in our dorm and we left to meet up with our friends. hehe it was fun meeting everyone again. i had fun with Hina and Tenten. we played many games and things.  
when we came to our dorms we were both exhausted.  
heh this is gonna be one heck of a year

thats the end of this chapter hmm we have one more person to go.  
**Angel:i hope u enjoyed it!  
Mist:you finally get the camera fixed?  
Angel:mhhm thanks to neji he fixed it.  
Butterfly:A-Anoo A-angel u sure u want to be in the story?  
Angel:um yeaa i do i wanna be with my boo  
Kiba:let her stay?  
Butterfly:F-F-Fine  
Mist hope u enjoyed remember to Read and review :DD **


	5. Temari

**IM SO SO SO SO SORRY I'M LATE. this isn't my fault this is my computer's charger's fault. my charger broke and my computer died and now im am currently using my mom's charger. interesting huh? anyways so thanks to all the reviewers out there i love u guys and sorry for lateness again. gomenasai(yes i have been learning Japanese) now i'm stop my yapity and start the story and thank you guys so much for waiting. i appreciate that and once again im sorry for the lateness. NOW ONTO THE STORY.**

*3*

"GARRA HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE"i screamed up the stair case to my younger brother.  
"yeah yea i'm coming"he replied 's always like that.  
oh silly me i forgot to introduce myself to you readers. hi my name is Sabaku No Temari but a lot of people call me Temari. i live in a home with my brothers. One is in college. His name is Kankuro. he has the same beginning as i do but we call him is attending the same school as i am but a lower grade level. we got accepted somewhere in Florida and we live in Kansas. So it might take forever to get thats all imma say now. so back to the story.

i ran to the kitchen saying my last goodbye to Kankuro and ran to the front door and got into Matsuri's mom's car. Garra soon later came out and entered the car."Where's Matsuri?"he asked plainly.

"she has summer classes she needs to attend she won't be meeting you guys on the 20th of June"Matsuri's mom explain. She's been really nice to us since we moved in a couple years is well June 15th and we are heading to the airport. We know its early and all since school starts somewhere in we came here for vacation .No big thing right?Anyways my parents rented us a hotel to stay i for the vacation but the Hyugas insisted us to stay at their place.(they know Matsuri's mom)so we couldn't decline obviously. My parents gave us a yes and let us stay huh?so the drive was pretty quiet.i kept playing around with my been a long time since i saw my thought. they've been in New York every since i was born. i had to move in with my aunt in Georgia for a few years. when i turn 10 and when Kankuro was 16 we drove to Kansas to live in a separate older brother took care of us of course. well Matsuri's mom helped him. they were really nice.

Im starting the 8th grade. im pretty young ain't i? i sighed and looked out the window. why am i so obnoxious when it comes to a new school? i hate going to new school i just hate it. its like going to a different universe. Hopefully i'll make friends.i sighed once again in thought.  
"Temari u feeling good honey? you've been sighing an awful a lot."  
"i'm fine. thanks for asking. i was just thinking how school might be like"  
"oh?you excited?"  
"honestly no not really"  
"oh"  
then there was a silence.  
i liked silences for some reason but man am i gonna miss my friends. well at least ill see Matsuri.

i turned to Garra and saw him sound asleep.i stroked his hair. he looked so cute when he slept.(sister like).i turned and and looked for my bag that should be on the floor.  
i looked on the floor and spotted my bag.i took it and dug in it to find my lucky charm bracelet.i pull it out. it was a yellow shooting star.I put it on my wrist so i won't forget about it. My mom had given it to me on my 1st birthday.(she came down to Georgia).it was beautiful.(well to me)i didn't know what id does nor what it means. i mean its a bracelet i guess its just a pass mom never told me whats it for.i sighed once again and got a little comfortable in the seat.i ,in a few seconds,fell in a deep sleep about my new school in August.

*3*  
i woke up to a VERY violent shake."leave me alone"i said half asleep.  
"C'mon Temari we're at the airport"said a rather lazier voice  
"go away"i said shooing whoever was shaking me away.  
"sorry ma'am i cant do anything the girl is a lazy ass"  
i shot up in sitting position and pointed at the guy who called me lazy  
"YOU...why are you here?who are you?and for your information i am not lazy"i said wide awake.  
"finally you awaken"  
"you haven't answered my questions"  
"troublesome woman"he said under his breath.  
"what did u say?"i said with anger in my eyes.  
"nothing"  
"answer my questions will you?"i said with more anger.  
"fine. the name's lady over there told me if i could get you to the airport 'Cause she had some errands to run."he said pointing to Matsuri's mom who was driving off."  
"Temari. where am i?"  
"my car"he said bluntly  
"how old are you?"  
"how old are you?"he asked  
"answer my question i asked first"  
"fine im 13"  
"im 14."  
"oh..well hurry up and get ur stuff. im not waiting any longer"  
"fine"i muttered.i sat up and grabbed my belongings.i looked at my wrist and the bracelet was gone. WAIT GONE?  
"MY BRACELET?"i screamed and looked around the car seats frantically.  
"you mean this one"he said lazily and stuck his hand out and on the palm of his hands was my bracelet."YESS"i said as i turned around and snatched it from his hand and slid it on my wrist.i let out a relieved sigh and grabbed my things out of the car and walk to the airport.  
he followed with his things in a bag.i suddenly i remembered i was sharing a room with a Shikamaru Nara.i turned and looked at him."Hey Shikamaru"  
"what?"he said lazily.  
" um are you enrolling into Sierra prep by any chance?"  
"yeah my roommate is a Tem"he cut off himself and looked at me.  
"ehehehe"i laughed nervously"what a coincidence?"  
"yeah.."he said and walked ahead.  
this is gonna be a long summer.  
*3*  
**August.**

i took one last look at my room before leave with Garra to the school.I've been hanging with Nara we kinda got in a fight a few days ago but i couldn't stay at him forever.i turned and headed to the Limo. Yea they are we reached the school we exited the Limo and the Limo drove school was HUGE. this is Sierra Prep? this place is huge!  
i looked at Garra.  
"hey Sis my school is Orlando Academy"he said pointing to the slightly smaller building.  
"oh so i guess we're next door to each other"  
"yeah well seeya later sis"  
"okay bye"  
i walked in the building and went passed the building and went out to the court yard and went passed that and went to the dorms. oh i guess the dorms were in a building behind the school.  
i went in the building and looked for my dorm number.i couldn't find it on the first floor so i went to the second room number was 32.i couldn't find it in the second floor either. i skipped the 3rd floor by accident and went to the forth i found my room. it was the first one on the right.i took my key and unlocked the door to find Shikamaru and some of his friends.  
"hey Shika"  
"Yo"he replied  
i walked past his friends and into one of the rooms.i didnt feel like greeting them because i had to i unpacked i went to the living room and sat down next to Shikamaru on the his friends left after i came out.  
"they said you were rude to them."  
"ill apologize tomorrow im to tired"  
i rest my head on his chest and he put his arm over my shoulder. we've gotten pretty close during the summer.  
"sorry about 3 days ago"  
"its okay you know i cant stay mad at you forever"  
"yea.."  
i looked into his eyes and looked away as i turned on the T.v  
"Shikamaru have you ever gone to this school?"  
"yeah its my last year here actually"  
"so is mine but also my first"  
"ive been here for 3 years"  
"oh so you lived here ever since"  
"yah"  
"so what were you doing in Kansas?"  
"My mom dragged me to go to Kansas to meet relatives."  
"oh"  
"well im going to my bed to sleep nite"with that he got up and left to his bedroom  
"nite"i said in a whisper  
it is gonna be one awesome year.  
...:...:...

**thanks for reading and remember to review.i know its kinda short .ill try to update soon.  
all the action starts next yeah i got all seven girls down hehe.  
but i stll have to work on Karin and Ino's backstories.  
i'll see you guys next time.  
**


	6. The start of the new day

**Heyyy im back with chapter 7 :D. hope you like the last i loved the reviews and the thanks for keeping up with me.i know im really late on that.**

**anyways now to the story!  
Disclaimer:if i did own Naruto then everybody would be awesomly wierd and Sasuke wouldnt have fled the village  
**_**  
**_**First day...**_  
:::::::::::::::::::Tenten P.O.V::::::::::::::::::::::  
**Beeeeep  
beeep  
beeep**

"Argh" I groaned.

**beeep  
beeep.  
**I took the damn alarm clock and threw it to a wall.  
_CRASH._

"what was that?"Neji screamed from next door.  
"um nothing"I yelled nervously.

'_6th clock this week pshh forget it'_

I sat up and swung my legs over the left side of the bed and went to the dresser.

I grabbed a random shirt and Jeans and went to the bathroom.  
I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face.I took a towel near there and wiped my face dry.I was now wide awake looking into a mirror and saw a girl in the mirror .I sighed and looked away.I striped my clothes and headed to the hot water felt so good in the Morning. 15 minutes later I got out of the shower and dressed in a white shirt that said aero on the front and faded jeans.I sliped on my panda house shoes and walked to the living room with the kitchen right across from it. I went into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs and folded my arms on the table and rested my head on my arms.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning Neji"

He nodded in response and placed a plate right infront of me.I sat up and pulled the plate closer to me.I played around with the food unconsiously.

"you feeling okay"Neji asked concerned.

"yea I am"i said while putting a forkfull of food in my mouth.

"you going over to Angel's dorm later"he asked well more like he said it.

"yea"i said with food in my mouth. i swallowed and started talking again.

"I Doubt she's awake this early school doesnt start 'till like 9"

"hn"

"And by the way how do you know her"I said while puting another fork full of food in my mouth.

"I met her when Kiba stopped by. you were asleep"

"Oh"I said as put my dish in the sink.

"Imma leave to Angel's kay?"i said while slipping on my converse.

"Hn"

I left the dorm and went to the dorm next door and knocked.**(A/N yes they're like next door to eachother)**  
I heard some commotion and then the door opened  
I saw a guy with brown hair and dog fangs?

"Angel's busy she'll met you in the band room later."

"um okay"I said while the door slammed in my face.

I opened my dorm room and sat on the couch just thinking.

I wonder what she was up to?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Angel P.O.V:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I groaned as I got. One question I didnt get was that I was on the floor.

I was trying to remember what happened last night

_Flashback_

_I groaned in pain."whyd you do that? mom said that.."i said trailing off_

_"why I did what?"said a dark Vioce. OOh and i knew that voice very well._

_i wiped the blood off my lips and smirked._

_"itachi shut up and continue if you must i can handle this"i said with a determined face._

_"im not Uchiha"_

_"THATS NOT MY NAME"i screamed at the top of lungs.  
Itachi is not my am i an uchiha.i dont care if we have the same blood type._

_"My Name is Angel Kianna and I'll do whatever to protect me mother!"i screamed before i blacked out._

_End of flashback._

I groaned again and got up and walked to the academy and went to the my dorm ignoring the pain.

I opened the door to Kiba in the doorway.

"Where have you been?"

I hesitated and answered"I went to my friends house."I said in a low vioce.

"LIAR"I heard another voice in the kitchen.

he turned his head and screamed"SHUT UP NARUTO"

he turned back to me and usherd me in.

I walked to my room in pain.

I sat down on on my bed and started crying.i can't handle this anymore.

everything hurts. Even my heart. i moved away from that place and moved here for a fresh new start but I got tracked down by my so called father(which for sure he isnt).  
i cant tell .

i wiped my eyes and limped into the shower and turned on the water.i stripped my clothes and stepped in. My wounds hurt when i came in. i shriek alittle and heard Kiba come in.

"Angel is there anything wrong?"

"No im fine the water is just cold"

"oh okay then" i heard footsteps going away and i sighed in relief.

i came out of the shower and wiped my body with a towel looking at the bruises that Itachi had made with a stick and a belt.i put my clothes on.i walked out of my room and walked to the living and grabbed my bass and swung the case over my back and left the room without a goodbye.i walked out of the dorms and to the band room. well my assigned band room.i was wearing a two layer short. a white blouse like shirt with a blue tank top over it that said '_Make Peace Happen'_and i wore dark blue jeans and blue vans.

i walked in and sat down on the couch near the door and took off the case from my back and took my bass out.i started strumming the song _i love you by Charice._i started singing the lyrics since i knew the lyrics.

I open my mouth

it all rushed out spoken

though i never meant you to know it

I was stalling myself and got held in the moment

Without even knowing,

I stopped and got lost in my mind

I've never felt so unraveled in my whole life

I said i love you i love you i love you

But now i regret it

I said i love you i love you i love you

But i'm sorry i said it

But what's done is done,

I can't undo what's done

Don't want to hurt this thing we've just begun

i know i've said it, but can we forget this

I stoped singing and looked at the photos in the room and smiled. i missed Smiling Panda.  
It was a really popular band in Georgia and i was in the band.I wonder how they're doing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hinata P.O.V::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

i was in the kitchen making ramen for Naruto.I am a early riser and schools starts in about two hours .i saw Naruto was walking out wearing an orange Polo and ripped jeans.

i smilled at him and gave him his ramen.

"Thanks Hinata your the best"he said started eating and i was sitting and watching him 'cause im already ready. i got his bag together to. we lived in Cabins. Since we are now at Sierra Prep."Hinata when do you want to go to the school?"he said while looking at me

"um when your done eating is fine."i said to him smiling.

about 3 minutes later he left to the kichen to clean the dishes while i went to my room to grab my back pack.i walk out of the room but came back to looked at my self in the mirror. i had on a Dark blue half shirt with a tank top under it and a blue short-shorts with leggings

'_is that me?'_i thought to myself.i had my hair in a messy bun on the left side of my head and a head band to acompany it.i heaved a sigh and continued out to the front door where Naruto was waiting.

"Are you ready to go?"Naruto had asked me

"Yeah im all set"i said smiling softly at him before leaving with naruto hand in hand.

"mm what time is it?"i asked him

"7:30"

"mm hey why dont we go over to Kiba's"

"why?"

"um to visit him thats all"

i had to i really hate lieing to Naruto-kun. Me and Him used to be best friends .we would always have fun together untill he had to move to another state.

"sure"

we continued our walk to Kiba's place which is the school right next to ours.  
it was a comfortable silence that we walked in. as soon as we came to Kiba's hall  
we checked room numbers so we dont get the wrong knock on the correct door and when the door open i was engulfed by a hug

"HINA I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER"he screamed into my ear.

"n-nice to see you again Kiba"i said while rubbing my ear.

"Kiba wassup Bro"Naruto said doing his hand shake with Kiba

Kiba opened the door wider to let us inside.

"nice place you got here"Naruto said.

"who's your roommate"i asked quietly

"oh my girl from Georgia you'll meet her sooner or later"he said while walking to the kitchen and grabbed cups.

"mm what are the cups for?"i inquired

"for you guys to drink from duhh" he said giving me a are-you-that-stupid look.

"ohh"i said placing myself on the couch

i suddely saw the door fidget alittle.

"Hey Kiba i think there's someone at the door"i said

Kiba came out of kitchen and stood at the door and when the door finally opened there was a petit girl about our age the wore a t-shirt that said _'Onew rules 3_' and the t-shirt was ombre Blue and faded ripped jeans. i saw them talking but didn't know what they said.

"wanna know what imma say when we have Kakashi's class when he come him?"Naruto whispered into my ear which made me jump.

"um sure"

"LIAR"he screamed

i giggled at when he screamed cause Kakashi-sensei can tend to lie

"SHUT UP NARUTO"i heard Kiba scream

i saw Kiba usher the girl in and she walked right passed us not even acknowledging us.

"RUDE"Naruto screamed.

"who is she?"i asked

"She's my roommate. sorry she's being rude she's not been herself lately"

"ohh is that so"

a shriek was heard and kiba had rushed down the hall way.

"Naru-kun don't judge her please?"

"uh sure.."

i smiled at him and saw Kiba come out shaking.

"mm Kiba what's the matter?"i asked worriedly

"uh it's nothing you should worry about"

"ohh alright"

-sigh- i wonder how that new girl Sakura is doing.

::::::::::::::::Sakura P.O.V:::::::::::::::::

i stared at the clock and it was 8:55. only 5 minutes until assembly starts. i stared at the board randomly untill an anouncement comes on.

"All students please report to the auditorim outside of school campus."someone said over the intercom repeating it.

i took my bag and walked to the audtorium off campus and was it huge.i came in and most of the seats were fill so i sat on the far right side of the bleacher and sat there and started to get bored. i started fiddling around with my Cherry Blossom bracelate. i got it from my mom before she past away.

My mom said i needed it in 8th grade and well im in 8th grade and idk what its suppose to do.

i sat there and continued to fiddle around with my bracelate untill someone sits next to me. i turn and see a petit blue haired girl and her hair was a rare light blue.

"Hi"i said to her

"Hey er is it alright if i sit here?"

"yeah fine by me"i said smiling at her

she smiled back and looked at the huge board.

suddenly she turned and staring at me.

"um is the-umpph"i was cut off by a hug

"omigoshhh i haven't see you in like forever!"she said screaming into my ear.

"do i know you?"i asked still very confused

"oh you forgot me already?"she said unhugging me."the names Angel Kianna i lived in Georgia a-umph"i cut her off with a hug.

"Oh my god i haven't seen you like in ages!"i said excitedly while unhugging her.

"u still have your pink hair"she said touching my hair."what happened to your long hair it looked so pretty.

"my aunt insisted to cut my hair for a brand new school y'know brand new school brand new look"i said looking down at my outfit.i was wearing a tanktop with a vest that only cover the straps and my back and short shorts with leggings.

"ohh"

"and what happened to your brown hair little missy?"

"aha um i dyed it blue so noone will recognize me hehe"she said laughing nervously

"haha awesome"

"mhhm"

we talked and chatted uuntil the bell rang

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ino P.O.V.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

i sat at the bleachers and stared at the boared and waited desprately for the bell to ring.

"hey Blondie this seat taken?"asked a random vioce.

i waved my signaling i didn't really care.

i was sick of sai canceling on were suppose to be here together but he doesn't even to bother to just gets me soo effin mad.

"hey!"the random vioce said again

"WHAT?!"i said irritated as i turn to the person.

"sorry but can i sit there?"the guy asked again.

"sure doesn't really matter"

"so what is your name?"the guy said sitting down.

"ino yours "i said lazily starring at the board.

"OMG ARE YOU LIKE _THE_ INO YAMANAKA?!"some girls squeeled from behind me.

"yeah what about it?"  
"i love your wordrobe especially your dress its fantastic"she said adding a french accent at the last word.

"thanks" i said not bothering to look back as i look down at my self.

i was wearing a strapless purple ombre dress that went to my knees .it was ruffled lightly at the end of the dress which was dark purple. i also wore a purple vest that cover the top of my shoulders and back so i won't get kicked out. to acompany i wore brown boots that was fur at the top with an attatched fur ball.

"the names kiba"said the guy flashing me a doggy smile.

i giggled at what he was just so damn cute i haven't met a guy like him in a while.

"you ready for the year?"he asked again trying to start a conversation.

"yeahs i need to meet my people"

he laughed and i laughed along cause his laugh was so funny.

"your fun"kiba said

"why thank you i dont get that alot"i said mocking a gester which me and kiba ended up laughing at.

we were talking and laughing 'till when there was a commotion up front.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Temari P.O.V::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

i casually strolled through the hall ways of Sierra went to meet up with his friends so i had to walk to the auditorium halls were empty and barren making the place lonely though i didnt care.i kept on walking as i looked at the posters on the wall. i kept on walking 'till i walked past the court yard and headed into the auditorium.i saw a big commotion up front so i went to check it out. i pushed through the crowd to get to the i got to the front i saw Garra and some guy with Crazy spiky hair getting ready to got me always starts fights on the first day of another reason why we keep on transfering!

"GARRA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"i screamed as i walked up to his face.

"that guy said things"he said through gritted teeth

"what things?"i questioned him.

"he said i was a wierdo Bastard"

i sighed

"Garra you are a wierdo Bastard now go sit some where"i said shooing him away. he obeyed and left and group broke up

"uh you with the spicky hair"

"huh?"

"sorry about my brother he's short tempered"

"nahh its alright oh and the names Naruto "the guy 'Naruto' said while walking away.

i walked to a random seat and sat down in the bleachers.i took a look around and saw it more of a gym then a auditorium but ehh who bell rung and a red head with glasses sat next to me as the principal came in with news or our introduction.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Regular P.O.V::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Good morning students of Konoha students"the speaker said

_  
i hope you like the chapter  
im sorry if it was short i promise ittle be longer ive been busy with test and projects and all that sort of stuff im sorry if i update late i really amm  
itll try to make the next chapter long!


	7. New Friends?

Heyy i am back with Chapter 8. sorry for the Delay hehe. I've been crazy reading and crazy writing about other things since schools been on my tail i haven't been really updating on this much soo please forgive me and i will try to write up coming chapters as soon as possible. And thank you soooo much for keep up with me!  
I hope you enjoy ^.^

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. i love it but no i dont own sir Kishimoto does.**

"Welcome Students of Konoha High."The speaker said. "we are Honored to have you here from worldwide! and now a few words from our principal." The speaker said before letting a blond lady take the stand.

"Hi my name is Tsunade and I am you're teacher for the next 5 years"

Karin's eyes grew bigger. "5 years" she murmurred to herself amazed.

"Maybe some students 4,3,2,or 1 depending on what grade you are in, Yes we do have one year of college here and that means an extra year."

". All rommates are permanant and will not be changed. The only difference in rooms is the Number. and Also all students will report to the new school with all belongings after 3 pm" She said again

"3pm that means" Ino's eyes sparkled " 7 hours of Shopping"

"The assigned band rooms are the same numbers in the new building across town."

Angel's eyes sparkled. "Yes i still have my reserved band room"

"to tell you alittle bit of our sportsmanship. We have wide range of sports. to name some there are soccor, football and varsity basketball"

Tenten and Temari smirked. "Oh hell yeah i'm joining them" they said at the same time.

"And yes we do have Cheerleading at our school also"

Karin smiled and looked over to Temari who gave her a disgusted look.

"Some courses we have here are the Science foundation"

"I think i wanna try that out" Hinata thought to herself.

"The medical region"

"i'm gonna have to take those if i want to be the best docter ever" Sakura thought.

"And of course last but not least the arts."

"I'm joining that!" all 7 of them thought together.

"That is not all the school has to offer we have many more opportunities for you at this amazing school so i hope you guys don't drop out of this school right aft ther first quarter" She said winking to the crowd. "Have a great day and see you all tomorrow at the team tryouts tomorrow"She said but everyone sat still as the speaker had went up to the podium.

"That is all. you are dismissed" the speaker said into the mic before leaving. Everyone had gotten up and headed out the door in an orderly fashion.

"I can't wait for my new school Sakura" Angel said excited.

"Yeah same here" she replied.

"Heyy girlies." Ino said walking up to them . "So who is this Blue headed girl?"

"Angel Kianna" Angel said introducing herself.

"Ino Yamanaka" Ino said happily and smiling at her.

She smiled back and looked at Sakura.

"Welp i'm Heading to my dorm to pack and i'll call You and we'll hit the mall " She said happily before skipping to her dorm.

"HEYY SAKU!" a voice chirped behind Sakura and Angel.

"Hey Ten" Sakura said moving alittle so Tenten could get into the middle.

"Hey Tennie" Angel said smiling at her.

Tenten gave a her a confused look. "Do i know you?"

Angel simply pouted and looked at Sakura pleadingly.

Sakura Sighed. "Tenten you've must haven't forgotten about little old Angel"

"I AM NOT LITTLE AND OLD!" Angel screamed defending herself.

"Angel?"Tenten said calmly. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO YOU'RE PRETTY HAIR?!" She snapped.

"I dyed it" Angel said alittle scared.

"why?" Tenten asked. Sakura just giggled at the scene unfolding before her.

"I didn't want alot people to recognize me y'know the low profile Shiz"

"Ahh but there's noone you know" Tenten pointed out.

"there is Tayuya"

"And why does she hate you?" Tenten asked with an amused tone. They both looked up to the sky and remember the memory.

Simultaneously they both started to laugh their butts off.

"Okay, okay fill me in on this?" Sakura demanded

Angel nodded while trying to stop laughing.

"Okay it was a Pretty morning..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ino(Ino P.O.V)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I sighed as i grabbed my keys from my pocket. i wonder if Sai is back from the assembly.  
i heard a click and i took my keys out and opened the door.

I hummed as i came in and closed the door. I turned around the see Sai sitting on the couch making-out with another girl. ...MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!

"SAI!"I screamed on the verge of tears. "Ino! i can explain!"

"Yeah right explain" i said sarcartically "WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN! YOU'RE FACE WAS MASHED UP AGAINST HERS?" i screamed

"Ino babe lo-" "DON'T INO BABE ME! I GAVE YOU A SECOUND CHANCE ALREADY. I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANOTHER ONE!" i screamed hurt and discriminated. "Ino i-"

"i trusted you Sai." i whispered before running to my room.

I trusted him. He riuined my life once. and He made another mistake. I cried into my pillow.  
Ughh I hate this feeling. I loved him sooo much! ughh i knew i should've dated someone else.

I sat up and wiped up my tears and took out my suitcases and started to pack my things.

I sighed as i finished packing EVERYTHING. I pulled two Suitcases and had two bags on my shoulders. I put the keys to the dorm on my nightstand and went out of my room. i went out to the living room to Sai watching T.V.

"Where are you going?" He asked without looking at me.

"Somewhere FAR away from here" I said before walking to the door.

"And just for you to know WE. ARE. OVER." i said before walking out the door.

There was only one place to go. Hinata's dorm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back to the girls(Normal P.O.V)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And that is what brang her to hate me" Angel said to a laughing Sakura.

The were currently infront of a bandroom. "oh my gosh she sounds like a straight up bitch" Sakura said still laughing.

"Well yeah she is" Tenten said giving Sakura a look. "I've tried playing it cool but girl when i lo-"

"SAKURA phone" Angel said.

"Oh right" Sakura said Fliping her phone open.

"Oh hey Hina...WHAT?!...uhuh...alright...i'll be right over...yeah ...mkay bye" Sakura said before hanging up.

"So what happened?" Angel said

"Three words Ino. Heart. Broken"

_Hinata_

There was a knock on the door. Hinata was startled because she just hung up with Sakura 2 minutes ago.

She stood up and laid Ino's head on the pillow and walked to the door.

She smiled at her friends as she opened the door.

"You guys are quick" she said smiling. "We came here right after we heard about it" Angel said Breathing hard.

"Move" Sakura said moving Hinata to the side

"How is she?" Sakura said panicy. "She just finish crying. she got tired and she fell asleep."

Sakura sighed. She walked up to ino's side and whispered into Ino's ear.

"What?! shopping without me" Ino said sitting up and turning to Sakura. "you wouldn't" Ino pointed to her with a death glare.

Sakura giggled at Ino's action and everyone else laughed along.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked confused.

"You're reaction when i said that" Angel said stiffling a laugh.

"WELLL now why don't we go i mean .."

"It will get your mind off of you know who" Sakura said finishing off Ino's sentence

"Who's you know who?" Angel said dumbly

"Sai-chan"

"TENTEN"

"what?"

"He cheated on me " Ino said sobbing into the pillow.

"ohh" Tenten said now understanding.

"Heyy why don't we go to the mall now. I'm going to invite Karin too" Tenten announced.

"I can invite my cousin's roommate. He said said she's a cool chic from Kansas!" Angel declared.

"KARIN?!" Hinata , Sakura and Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah she seem's nice" Tenten said innocently

"She's evil!"

"She's a straight up slut"

"i simply hate her"

"Oh c'mon Sakura she can't be that evil. Hina i agree with you but at what she wears. She doesn't seem like a bitch. And Ino why?"

"Well ..."

"Don't ever judge someone NOW! to the phone calls" Tenten said heading into the kitchen followed by Angel.

"y'know they seem so attatched to eachother" Ino said pointing ojut a fact.

"Yeah you're right considering they are best friends" Sakura. All three of the girls shrugged and started another conversation.

_Tenten and Angel_

"who to call first" Tenten said contemplateing who to call.

"Call Sui He'll freak if he knows THE Angel Kianna is back in his life" Angel said giggling.

"Alright!" Tenten said Dialing a number on her cell. She set the phone on speaker and on the table.

After the third ring he answered. "Hey Ten! what's up?"

"Who's Ten? Of course I'm not Ten" Angel said into te phone with Tenten giggling in the backround.

" Nooo" He gasped."It can't be. Angel."

Angel laughed "OHHH yess it is hunny"

"Hey Sui can we talk to Karin?" Tenten asked.

"Sure " he said as there was a dead silence for 5 seconds

"Karin Speaking"

"Hey Karin it's Tenten" Tenten said.

"Hey Tennie what's up?" 'Wow we met a day and i got a nickname already' Tenten thought.

"Me and My friends are going to mall and we were wondering if you wanted to tag along.

"Uhm sure i'd love to. when and where are we meeting up"

"In 20 minutes at the front of sierra prep"

"Alrighty seeya later"

"Bye!" Angel said clicking the off button.

"She seems nice" Angel said

"Well yeah cause she is"

_Karin p.o.v _

"The Mall?"

"Yeah" I Replied to Sui.

"BE NICE" He demanded

"I will i will!" i said reasurring him.

"It's not like one of those bitches in third grade will be there and Tennie is cool" I said cheerfully.

"1 they are not bitches Karin. 2 why do you hate them" Sui asked at the door way.

I was currently in the drawer rummaging through my clothes that will be packed by Sui.

"Well my made my life a living hell" I said looking at a pink straplessshirt. "Ohh this looks cute" i murrmurred to myself. I threw the shirt onto my bed.

"And how many years was that?"

"5 years" i answered quickly.

"Look Karin I love you and this is why i'm saying this forgtet the grudge"

"SUI!" i screamed before going to my undergarments drawer "I can't they they made me miserable for 3 Years!" I said turning to him with tears in my eyes. My heart hurt Alot it wasn't my fault. Alot was going on during 3rd grade for me. My parents died, My uncle refused to raise me. All my friends had moed away. The last thing i wanted was getting bullied but apparently god didn't like me that time.

"I know Karin" He said coming to me and giving me a hug. "Be nice okay"

i nodded into his shirt whil moving away.

"I've got to change i really don't want to go meet them with this" I said looking down at my outfit i thrown on in the nick of 5 Minutes which consisted of a jacket and sweats.

"Alright" he said retreating outside.

I sighed as i went out of my room and into the bathroom a few doors down.

_The girls p.o.v_

"TENTEN!" Angel yelled

"Sorry it's just Shikamaru scares me"

"How can he scare you?" Angel said with a obvious tone.

"He's scary when he's angry" Tenten whispered.

Angel sighed. She took out her phone and dialed Shikamaru's number. They had been arguing for over 5 minutes on either vcalling Shikamaru's Cell or the cabin's landline.

"Shikamaru Nara speaking" a Lazy voice was heard after the first ring.

"Oh My God Shikamaru you actually picked up!" Angel exclaimed into the phone.

"What do you want Pigtail"

"HEYY I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH THE PIGTAIL HERE!" Angel screamed.

"Damn woman you don't have to scream!" He said irritated.

"I'll scream whenever i want to scream!" Angel said defiantly.

"Whatever"'

"Don't Dare you troublesome me i'll pumble you to peices!" She threatened

Shikamaru was on the other line dead silent.

"Now can i talk to your roommate?"

"why?"

"Just put her on the phone"

Then Angel put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Temari it's Angel!" Angel said excitedly

"Heyy what's up chic?"

"Nah nothing much i was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with my friends since we have" Angel paused. "7 hours left"

"Oh alright i'll tag along you want me to meet somewhere or.." She said trailing off.

"Meet up at the front gate of Sierra prep in 20"

"Okay seeya later" she said before hanging up.

Angel put her phone away and walked out to the living room and saww the girls around the couch.

"Hey guys the girls excepted. i think we should be heading out now." i said walking over to the couch.

"Alright in 5 minutes"

"Why?" Angel said looking at what was happening and them relized and ohed.

Ino was currently on the floor sleeping while Sakura,Tenten and Hinata had water ballons in hand.

"Hey don't i get one?" Angel asked feeling left out.

"Sorry there were only 3 left."

They counted to three and threw the water ballons to Ino who was now soaking we and wide awake.

"YOU GUYS HOW COULD YOU?!" Ino screamed

_Front Gate of Sierra prep_

"i like that outfit better then the dress." Sakura comented standing at the front gate.

"Thanks" Ino said looking down at herself. She was wearing a Purple Tank and Jean shorts and Purple flipflops to accompany it.

"Heyy guyss" A screamed was heard infront of them.

Tenten,Angel and Hinata waved back with a smile while Ino and Sakura were just smiling.

"Hey Karin i love the outfit" Angel said Complimenting the outfit.

"Uhm thanks i just threw on it randomly" Karin said smiling. She was wearing a Red strapless top and Jean shorts.

"Welp here comes Temari" Angel said waving over to her.

Temari was wearing a yellow top that said 'We rule the world' and regular shorts.

"so you girls ready for the mall" Temari said cheerfully.

"Yup Shall we" Ino said hooking her arm with Sakura.

"We shall" Sakura said hooking her arm with Angel who hooked her arm with Tenten who hooked her arm with Karin who hooked her arm with Hinata who hooked her arm with Temari and the walked to the mall across the street.

I hope you like it! and Happy New years . Yeahh i'm Late xDD

but i hope you like it i spent TWO nights working on it hehe.

And i don't hate Ino or anything Ino's awesome! but i still feel sorry for her for this chapter. And sorry if it is kinda dramaish i wrote it off the top of my head and things hehe.

And remember to Review. It'll ean alot i need flames so i can improve xDD i sound like a nerd but lol what ever. See you next Chapter ;)


	8. Two Months Later

Heyyy so i'm going to be updating more often now but it'll take time since school and all. And i've got alot of things happening in the next weeks or so. hehe , soooo i've got a request that there should be there be Shikaino or Shikatema? I'm going to set up a poll soon for thank you guys SOOO much for Keeping up with me i'm sorry i've been updating Late Im veryy sorry.

Hope you Enjoy the Chapter :)

* * *

~Two months in~  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Tenten's P.O.V-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sighed as I stared at the worksheet on the kitchen table. WHY MUST THE TEACHERS GIVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK?! Ughhh. The problems are to complicated to answer.

"Now if you only were paying attention in class then reading that manga then you wouldn't have a problem."Neji mused while sitting himself on the couch.

"Neji-kuun"I begged "Help me please?"

"No. do it yourself."He stated turning on the t.v.

Damn you hyuga if i could only ~*~*~*Sensored*~*~*~*~* Then you'd be dead alive(A/N i don't think that's possible). I grinned evilly at the paper. I looked at the bracelate on the my hand. It was a Kunai fused together with a shuriken. alittle of both parts can be seen. I remember my mom gave me this a few days before she died. "Don't forget whatever lies for this bracelate"i remebered my mom's word. "Will be your destiny"i whispered. i smiled at the bracelate and looked at my worksheet. I banged my head on the head and fist on the table. I groaned out in frustration. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO SQUARE PI THEN FIND THE X! i screamed in my head.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Angel P.O.V-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Another one?" Kiba groaned. "Yes! i have to get my grades up. i suck in physics" I said turning around to slid my cherry clip into my hair. My Brother gave it to me before he had left to learn abroad. I never really mentioned a brother loving me but i do have one. He's older then me by two years. Explains alot huh? He said i'll need it alot in the future or when i get into 8th grade. But what is it suppose to do? i sighed and smiled at my self in the full length mirror. I was wearing a tee that said 'I LOVE SWEETS' and a pair of faded jean shorts. I didn't like putting anything fancy on to fancy other people. I have another tutoring session with Garra. I met him in my Physics class. It turns out we have all classes with each other. so if i needed any help i'd go to him and now i need MAJOR improvement on my Physics. I keep on reading Manga in the class. A habit i developed since 3rd grade.

"What time is it Kiba?" i said looking at him from my doorway. "5 pm" "Gahhh i'm going to be late" I said flying out the door not bothering to say goodbye. i can't be late anymore. Not after the last time not now!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ino P.O.V-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ino do you mind if i invite Chianne over?"Sai said.

"Yeah whatever just don't get to loud i'm trying to study for my physics test tomorrow" I said staring at my book. After the break-up with Sai it's like me and him got more closer. Which was not what i wanted. I wanted to get farer away from him. more distant. So when these situations happen i usually drop at Angel's place for the night. Amazingly i found Kiba there. I was really happy to see him. Which was wierd. I haven't been so happy to see anyone other than Sai in my life. I started to hear moans and i cringed my nose. I CAN'T STUDY?!

I grabbed my books and stuffed them in my bag and put it on. I walked to the door and screamed to Sai that i was leaving. I head one place. Kiba's Dorm.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Karin P.O.V.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I sighed as i stared at the simple math problems. "Karin please?"

"It's so simple. Please tell me that you know about raticals." I said laying my head down onto the table. " I actually don't"

I smacked my head and growned. This is gonna be one long night.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sakura P.O.V.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sasuke-Kun! My computer being butt to me again!" I screamed. I know he's next door but i feel lazy getting up. I conntinue clicking onto my computer as the screen is still frozen.

"Froze?"He asked me

"Yeahh it keeps freezing on my when i type things up!"I complained.

"Maybe it got annoyed from all of your guy photos on here" He said with a irk mark on his forehead. I blushed.

"Sasuke y-you d-don't have to speak about that! " I said waving my hands back and forth nervously. hopefully everything goes smoothly this evening.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Hinata P.O.V-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dad?" i asked over the phone. I haven't heard him in weeks! no scratch that. Years!

"Hinata we need you back in California. I ha-"

"Dad i love it in here in Florida." I said cutting him off. "I even got enrolled into a great school here to." I explained.

"Yes i do understand that is so but you have to take ov-"

"Tell Hinabi to take over" I said cutting him off. I never wanted to take over the Hyuga company! that is why i ran away!

"If you feel that way than believe what you want. " He said before the line went dead. My father hates me. Did i tell you he hates me pationately? I hate it how he can control my life so easily! I ran away from his clutches a long time ago and now he wants me back?!

I flopped on my bed and groaned into my pillow. If only I could see Naruto right now.

Come to think of it, it think he went to Sakura's place.

~*Flashback*~

_"Hina-chan! Where are you?" He wailed over the phone._

_"I'm at the dorm Naru-chan" I said smiling. Though i know he doesn't see it._

_"Naruto hurry up!" A voice said. super familiar by the way._

_"Ne Hina-chan Wait for me i'll be home in a half hour. Okay i have to go to Sakura-chan's dorm Ja" He said before hanging up. _

_I groaned and ploping myself on my bed. He's always hanging out with Sakura!_

~*End of Flash Back*~

it's been over an hour.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Temari P.O.V.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Naruto? what are you doing here?" I said with an eyebrow raised

"Getting Homework from Shikamaru" Naruto said blinking.

"He does your homework?" I asked him

"No he get's my homework for me"

"Why?"

"Wellllll"

"The teacher never gives him the damn homework" Shikamaru said walking out and giving him papers.

"Don't ask me. i don't know either." Naruto said grabbing the papers and heading out the door.

"Shikamaru."

"Yes Temari"

"Why is your hair tyed up?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Becau-...No you aren't" He said giving me a warning face.

"Oh yes i am!" I said with an evil gleam in my eyes and pulled up my sleeve to show hair ties.

I did the first thing in my mind.

"TEMARI! STOP CHASING ME!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Angel P.O.V.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So i marched right into the room and started screaming at him and dude the look on his face was oh my god it was Histaricle" I said before laughing. "Haha That Zion guy must be funny" Garra Stated chuckling along. "No i just pull alot of pranks on him"I said opening one of my text books. "So The math assignment i don't get it."

We finished Physics study over an hour ago we were just sitting and talking.  
"You don't understand finding the hypotenuse for the triangle? Those are pretty simple."He said scooting over to look at my textbook.

"i do it's just the formula is complicated."I said scrunched my nose.

"you use the Pythagorean theorem."He said blandly. I laid down on his bed and looked at the problems.

"It looks simple but it's soo hard!"I whined a bit. I dug my face into the sheets and screamed.

"Hey you don't have to stress about the teacher will re teach it"He said calmly at me. I felt him stroking my back and i heard a book close. I sat up and looked at him.

"Where's your roommate?" I asked him while looking at the barren bed.

"She's at a bar or something."He said bitterly.

"Are you dating the girl?"I said looking at him. I knew who his roommate was it was Matsuri.

"No " Now it was his turn to scrunch up his nose. I giggled and he looked at me strangely

"What?"I said with a pout face."Your scrunchy face is funny"I said smiling at him before giggling again. I closed my eyes and fell back laughing. I'm suddenly felt still. I open my eyes to see Garra hovering over me.

I blushed. "W-what are you doing?"I murmurred. "You know you're really cute"He whispered into my ear huskily. I blushed. What was gonna happen to me?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Ino P.O.V-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"soooo how are you and Angel?" i asked him with a smile on my face."Tipsy"

"Tipsy?"I asked turning my head a little bit with a questioned look.

"She's been hanging out with Garra lately" He said with an off expression.

"Ohh Kiba Cheer up!"i encouraged. "It's not like she kissed the guy or anything right?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kiba said. "What can be worse is a guy getting laid by her." He laughed a bit. I laughed along. I smiled at him reassuringly and squeezed his shoulder.

He smiled back. He heard Shuffling from down the hall and looked at me worriedly.

The door slammed opened to Angel who closed the door quickly and flopped on the couch.

"Kiba, uhm i kinda need to talk to you"Angel said playing with her hands.

"What about Ino?" He asked looking in my direction. "No i'm fine here. You guys can go i a separate room and talk" I reassured them. I even gave them a smile. Kiba smiled at me before walking to the rooms with Angel trailing behind him.

I have a feeling that it's not gonna get better.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Tenten P.O.V.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji and I were in a heated make out session before we heard screaming. Neji pulled away with a frustrated expression stretched across his face. I looked at him with Sympathy. We became quiet to hear the conversation or should i said shoutversation.

"AT LEAST I TOLD YOU I KISSED HIM"a voice screamed. The voice sound awfully familiar.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? YOU STILL KISSED HIM!" A deeper voice sounded. I looked over to Neji. He hugged me and we continued to listen.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT MATTERS? IT MATTERS THAT I EVEN GAVE A FUCKIN' DAMN ABOUT YOU!THAT I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS. Y'KNOW I COULD'VE JUST NOT OF TOLD YOU AND LET ME AND GARRA'S SO CALLED 'RELATIONSHIP' GO ON. BUT NO I DIDN'T I CAME BACK HERE AND TOLD YOU AND i j-"The voice dialed down and the next thing i knew there was a knock on the door. I got off from the couch and looked in the peep whole.

i saw Angel looking down at the ground. I turned and shooed Neji. He pouted. Ughh why was he so cute when he pouted. I gave him a serious look and then he got up and left. I sighed and opened the door.

"Hey Angel" I said smiling at me. She looked up to me with her red puffed eyes.

"Come here" I said with my arms out. She hugged me.

I let go and gestured for her to Come in. She complied and walked into my dorm.

I closed the door and saw her sitting on the couch. "Was it you and Kiba who were arguing over there?" I asked.

She nodded and looked at the ground. "Why?"

"I kissed Garra"She croaked. Did i hear her right?

"You what?"

"I kissed Garra" She admitted above a whisper.

"Why?" I asked her.

"He leaned in and then we j-"She voiced out and choked on sobs.

She sniffed and i saw her wiping her eyes.

"I shouldn't be bothering you right now" She said getting up.

"No i-"

"I should go. I'm sorry to have bothered you. She walked to the door and open the door slightly before i stopped her.

"Why are you like this? You weren't like this back in Georgia" I said looking at her worriedly. What's up with her.

"It's nothing significant. I uhm gotta go" She murmured before opening the door and leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Angel P.O.V.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I ran away from the dorms as fast as i could. They couldn't know. Not now. Tears streamed down my face as i ran. I had to run. In all my life i could only run. every single problem i face i run from it. I could never resolve it. i collapsed on the Football field and sobbed. It hurts so much. Why does it hurt so much?

Memories of me and Kiba flash across my mind when i was happy. When i felt that everything seemed to fit into the right pieces. i kept sobbing. when i pictured the argument, I sobbed harder.

I laid on my side and hugged my self as i felt myself shake. I hate this. Me feeling so weak. I wanted Tenten to help me. Along with the other girls but i know i couldn't drag them into this. It was too dangerous. Especially since Itachi is in this.

"Are you okay?"I heard someone say. Their voice calm. I nodded slowly. I choked on a sob. Tears started to stream down my face once more. I closed my eyes as i sobbed harder. I felt myself being sit up. I fluttered my eyes open to see emerald eyes and red hair.

"Garra" I said flinging myself to him. I sobbed into his shirt."Please don't leave me. Please I'm begging you" I begged. I clung to his shirt as i sobbed. I wanted him to stay. Something told me to trust him. I felt Itachi was coming for me for my 'punishment'.

"I won't I won't leave you ever" I heard him say. My heart fluttered. Why was i feeling this way. i felt someone behind me. They shot a dart at me i knew it was. The next thing i knew i could only see black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Temari P.O.V-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I stared at my ceiling. I smiled as the picture of me and Shikamaru running across the room. I sighed and turned to my side so i could sleep. My phone started vibrated. I reached my for my phone on my bedside table and flipped it open. Ughhh stupid Garra.

"What do you want? And make it quick . I'm sleeping" I growled, I hate when people bother me when i am about to sleep.

"Temari. Angel is hurt and really bad" I shot up.

"Alright stay right there I'll call up the girls" I said swiftly before hanging up. First phone call Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Hinata P.O.V .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I blew my hair out of my face as i started brushing my hair. I took a hair tie and tied my hair into a pigtail and smiled at the mirror. ughh Naruto isn't back yet!. I hate this! He's been gone for 3 hours now! I picked up my phone and dialed him.

I rung 3 times before someone picked up?

"What do you want?" A rather irritated voice asked.

"W-who is this?"i stammered out. Ughh stupid stuttering.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"H-Hi U-Uhm i-i w-was wondering i-if N-Naruto i-is t-there?" I asked.

"Yeah he is. He's in Sakura's room. i doubt she'll open the door."He said blandly

"U-uhm Sasuke could you tell Naruto that i uhm "I stopped. what do i say?

"That you what?"

"That if he wants he could stay over there for the night. I don't really mind at all." I said i felt hot tears strolling down my face.

"Alright who is this?" He asked.

"Hinata Hyuga his dormmate" I simply said.

"Ohh alright I'll get it to him goodnight"

"Goodnight to you to" I said before hanging up. What is up with me?

Ughh why'd i say that. i sighed and dropped on my couch taking deep breaths.

My phone vibrated again. I answered it without bothering to see the caller i.d.

"Hey love"

"HINATA! ANGEL IS IN TROUBLE" Temari screamed into the phone  
"WHAT ? okay calm down. You run to where she is. Text me the deets." I said sternly.

The next thing i heard was a click. I pulled my phone away from my face and scrolled down my contacts. Plan:Call Tenten.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Tenten P.O.V.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I stared intensivly at the Biology work I don't get this. I banged my head onto the table.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slid it out and pressed the green button and lazily smacked it to my ear.

"Frustrated Tenten speaking" I said into the phone.

"Angel-chan's hurt"

"She's what?" I said shot my head up.

"She's hurt."

I dashed out of my dorm immediately.

"Where is she? " I asked worriedly.

"Football field"

"Thanks Hina"i said before hanging up. I slid my phone into my pocket and smacked on the next door roommate.

"WHAT TENTEN?!" Kiba screamed when he opened the door.

"ANGEL'S HURT THAT'S WHAT"I screamed at him getting frustrated at me.

"Psh Yeahh right"he said dripping with sarcasm "Like i would fall for that"

"She really is" I said glaring at him. He scowled at me.

"Look Tenten. I don't know what you're playing here but don't ever mess with me again." He said before slamming it.

It was then open to Ino.

"Let's go Ten. She needs us." She said reassuringly. I smiled weakly at her before we both ran to the field."

Surprisingly everybody was there. Even Sasuke Or that's who i think it is.

"What happened to her?" I asked running over to a unconsious Angel.

"She got hit by a senbon." Garra explained.

I took the senbon from his fingers and examined it. The next thing i saw shocked me. On the senbon wasn't only her blood but some purple liquid also.

"Guys call the Ambulance"

"Why it's no-" Sasuke stated before i cut him off.

"I SAID CALL THE AMBULANCE" I screamed. He raised his hands in defeat and went to his phone to dial something.

"Tenten what's wrong? Why call the ambulance?" Sakura said concerned.

Everyone started mumbling their own profanities.

"I think the senbon that hit her had poison on it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I shall leave you guys on a cliff hanger! It was the appropriate time to. Not to short hehe.

Hope you enjoyed this one and sorry for the lack of updates ^^


End file.
